hunting the hunted
by charlotte4real
Summary: I walked out, to be greeted by my two friends with their arms over their chest. I groaned "what now?" they lunged at me, I punched mase I the stomach while Eddie took hold of my leg. jumping with my other leg and did a roundhouse kick against his head, I landed on my chest but my hands broke the fall, "what the fuck is wrong with you guys?" I breathed as the Russian charged for me.
1. intro

**oookkaaayyy! so this is my first VA fanfic, but i think it's awsome! yeeaaahhh, i have the whole story planned out, so i hope you guys like it. anyway! here it is!**

* * *

I'm being hunted.

Well, not yet anyway. You see the problem is that I'm a spy.

Wow, no big deal; you might think. Well, I'm about to prove you wrong. So I'm a spy; for a long as it lasts. I work for a secret society; the guardians. And my boss is no other than Ibrahim Mazur, we all just call him Abe. He's pretty much the closest thing I have to family, well he and Lissa Dragomir. We're basically like sisters. However, they are the two only persons who know what I am. Yes, it's a dangerous life I lead, but I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

t's December 16, 2010.  
And I'm heading home after a long and exhausting day at work. Even though it's been 3 months since I had a case, and even though I was nagging the ears off of Abe's head, which obviously hadn't worked.

It's still a lot of work being a spy. But 3 months without a case, let me tell you,

it's freaking boring.

After a while I entered my apartment, I locked the door; for safety reasons. And kicked my shoes off, I headed to the kitchen, throwing my keys and my phone on the couch.  
I opened the fridge and took a carton of ben and jerry's cookie dough ice cream. I took it and a spoon with me to the couch, I was about to put a spoonful off ice cream in my mouth, my phone went off.

"Shit." I murmured, I put the spoon back in the ice cream and saw the caller ID,

"double shit." I mumbled, it was Abe, and if he's calling this late, let's just say that you don't want to piss him off then. I took a deep breath and picked up,

"good evening, Mr. Mazur." I could practically hear him choke on his coffee.

"Calm down rose, it's not bad news, its great news." Well that's a first, I thought.

"Let's hear it than." I said a little to exit.

"Slow down Rose, meet me at the office in 15." He ended the call and I jumped off of the couch and nearly fall on my face. I sprinted to my car and drove to the office, going over the speed limit o couple of times. Once there, I litterly ran to Abe's office.

When I entered, I couldn't believe my eyes, his office was litterly upside-down and there was no trace of Abe, only a letter. I picked it up and read it again, again and again until my brain knew what it meant.

_Rosemarie,_

_We have him and we know something you don't.  
Ibrahim Mazur is your father.  
Now, we told you this, and there is something you need to do for me.  
You need to find Dimitri Belikov.  
You need to find him and kill him.  
After that, we'll be in touch._

no name, no signature.  
Who the hell is this Dimitri Belikov?  
They really couldn't put a freaking address in it or something?

I groaned, I finally had a new case, but I didn't like the circumstances. But, I'll do what I have to do; I'll find my father. And I'll do what I do best; kill this Dimitri guy. I threw the letter in the dancing flames of the fire place and left. Without looking back, off to kill and to reunite with my father.

* * *

**like it?  
hate it?  
love it?**

**please review!**


	2. chapter 1

26 December 2011.

It's been a year since my father, Abe Mazur has been taken. A whole year filled with dead ends, no leads at all to the person I'm supposed to kill. 12 full months of Lissa nagging the ears of my head to go out and party. God! Why does my life have to be this difficult?

I was sitting at my desk and staring at a bunch of papers. Nothing useful, I groaned out of frustration and threw the papers of off my desk. I let my head fall in my hands and started to think; what if this Dimitri person isn't real? What if this is a sick joke from Abe; I mean, he's cruel sometimes, but I don't think he'd go that far. What if…

my line of thoughts was interrupted by a squeal

"oh my god! Rose! I found a supper hot dress for you! Here, "she threw a shopping bag at me

"try it on." I looked inside, I reached for the red dress, and I took the piece of fabric and smiled. It was gorgeous.

It was a one-shoulder red dress that was covert in red lace. "Liss, thanks." I put the dress back and looked up at her. I looked at her face, she's hiding something, let's say… the occasion.

"What's it for?" she had that mischievous glint in her eyes. Uh, oh.

"It's for a party" I put the bag on the ground and crossed my arms over my chest,

"you know I can't go to a party. What if those people come there; the ones that have my father, 'cause I've been pissing them off pretty badly by not doing anything." She smiled sympathetically and pulled me in another hug.

"I know, that's why where not going to the party." She said, I pulled Back in shock,

"where not, really" I had an inch of hope.

"Nope, I'm bringing the party here." And that shred of hope is crushed. She reached behind me for the bag and pushed it to my chest, grinning like an idiot.

"Now go on, people will arrive at 9" she yelled over her shoulder as she went to her room. I glanced one more time into the bag and smiled a little. Maybe this whole part thing won't be so bad. Maybe…

* * *

remember when I said that maybe this isn't such a bad thing, well I used the word maybe for something.

After 2 whole hours of cleaning, putting my guns and other stuff in my safe and getting ready, well, I was ready. I was wearing the red dress that I got from liss, pared with black lacy heels. I had on Some red lipstick and I had a black/gray Smokey eye. Nothing too much.

Of course, I also wore my signature rose ring and my locket from my mom. I looked at my appearance in my mirror and headed to the kitchen. Liss was leaning over the countertop and was beautiful. She was wearing a yellow dress that had a few ruffles from under the waist till the end. It was knee-length and she paired it with dark purple heels... she had some make-up on and let me tell you…. She looked gorgeous.

"Omg rose! You're stunning. All the guys will be drooling over you. Speaking off, where is everyone? It's 9 o'clock." Before I could answer someone knocked on the door.

"Here they are." I said as I went to open the door. The place got crowded in a matter of minutes. And for now, everything is great.

* * *

I tried not to drink, buuuttt…. I failed, miserly. I was going to take a refill, my 7th cup. When I spotted Lissa with her new boy-toy, uuhh, Christian I believe. I made my way over there, let's see if this boy is worth Lissa. As I walked a graceful as a semi-drunk girl can I got the attention of the most drunk asshole from this party

"Hello cupcake." He slurred. Why? The universe really doesn't like me.

"Sorry, I've got to go. See you next time." NOT I wanted to walk away but the asshole grabbed my ass.

Big mistake.

In one swift motion I turned around and punched the guy in the face. That's going to leave a nasty bruise later, I couldn't care less. The guy backed off and I finally made my way to Lissa.

"Oh, hey Rose!" she shouted over the blasting music, it's a wonder nobody complained yet.

"Hey liss, I'm here to see if your new boy is worthy of you." I said grinning at Christian, who just stood there looking at me with a smug look on his face.

"What are you going to do? Scare me off and leave Lissa all alone?" he suggested as he grabbed her closer by her waist.

"Speaking of alone, where's your date?" I narrowed my eyes, this has some nerve to talk to me like that. Liss must have seen it to, because she slapped Christian on his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked, before she could reply, I did.

"That's for being stupid." He chuckled and pointed to a group of guys, they seemed familiar, but I ignored it.

"See those guys over there?" he didn't give me time to answer, he just continued.

"Those guys would like to meet you." Pretty weird? Check. The same way I would lure someone away. Positive.

"Come on, they don't bite." I just scoffed and walked over to them with Christian and Lissa.

When we neared them they turned to pyro and smiled, like they won a million dollars.

"Don't have enough with one girl Christian?" they joked, time to show them they messed with the wrong girl.

"Well, at least he has girls with him, you are surrounded by guys. So if I was you, I'd shut up mase." I ended smirking. Yes, mason was standing right in front of me. My best friend from high school, he's just as before I left, his red hair all over the place and his baby blue eyes sparkling when he smiled. And smile he did when he recognized me.

"Rose?" he asked, now it was my time to laugh.

"Miss me." I asked when I was evolved in a hug. A little too tight for my liking, he was litterly choking the life out of me.

"Ok" I said patting his back, "you can let go now."

When he didn't I hit him more forcibly on the back and he released me from his death grip.

"Oh, hey Eddie didn't see you there" I joked as he crossed his arms on his chest

"very funny Rosemarie" I clenched my teeth, he knew how much I hated my full name. He smirked when I smacked him on the backside of his head, whipping the smirk away.

"Ow! What was that for?" he yelped as he rubbed over the spot I just hit.

"That's for messing with the wrong girl." I looked smug as I heard him scowl.

"Hey rose, you look beautiful. Going all out as usual?" mason had a crush on me, but when I made it clear I didn't want to be his girlfriend, we became real close friends, he's like the brother I never had.

"Thanks. So who's the Russian?" I asked changing the subject. Mason and Eddie looked curious, but when I rolled my eyes they remembered that I had gone to the academy with them. They were also spies, sort of. They are more personal investigators.

"How do you know I'm Russian" the guy asked as he stepped into the light, and let me thank god for that! Let me tell you why, because he's freaking hot! He was about 6'7 and had gorgeous brown eyes as well as shoulder length brown hair, a few shades lighter than me.

"Rose." Liss snapped her fingers in front of face, shit I was daydreaming.

"Yeah, uuhh, yeah, come again?" _great rose, good job._

"I asked how you know I am Russian." Shoot yes! Of course he asked that.

"I heard you talking to someone and heard your accent." Good, he doesn't suspect a thing.

"Rosie is in love!" Christian sung. I turned to him and smacked him on his head. He growled at me as he narrowed his eyes, I just smiled sweetly

"I'm not in love with him." My voice was so sweet, it was really sick. We were interrupted by a loud crashing of glass. I turned my head quickly to the direction of the sound. There they stood, two drunk idiots, who were picking a fight.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." I groaned as they began a fist fight. They had broken my coffee table, and I liked that table. As I took two steps towards the fight, a strong hand caught my arm, stopping me in my tracks.

"What are you doing?" a Russian accented voice asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Nobody breaks my coffee table and gets away with it." I ripped my arm from his grip and stalked over to the guys.

"Are you lost little girl?" one of them sneered. I crossed my arms and huffed,

"first, this is my apartment, and second, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" I asked getting the attention of most of the crowd.

"Let the grown men handle this, baby" ok, that's enough, nobody calls me baby without my permission. I grabbed hold of his arm, so fast he didn't see it coming, and twisted it behind his back, making him go down.

"Who's the little girl now?" I whispered in his ear. He growled as he tried to break free, but I punched his in the face, making his nose crack, probably broke it. The other guy didn't like that I was stealing his show, so he advanced at me. I saw it coming and ducked, kicking the first one in in his crotch, that'll keep him down. The second guy lunged for me again and got this one in on my jaw. I heard gasps all over the room, out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Russian coming, but was stopped by Eddie and mason, they calmed him down. Probably telling him that I was pissed off, and let's just say, it's never good to piss me off. I punched the guy in the eye, I gave him an uppercut. I kicked him in the stomach, which no doubt was painful with my heels and punched him again in the face. He stumbled back and looked at me, I stepped forward, but he scrambled out the door with his companion. I put my hand on my hip and noticed everyone was in shock of what they had seen.

"What are you all looking at? Get out!" I exclaimed and everybody practically ran out. This left me, Christian, Lissa, mason, Eddie and the Russian alone. I turned to them and they looked shocked as well, well the Russian did. Liss looked smug and Christian looked like he had seen a ghost, but mason and Eddie looked knowing. Once the sparred with me in the academy, never again. I beat their asses.

"what? I liked my coffee table." I shrugged and went to my room to change in something comfy. I searched thru my closet and found a pair of leggings that had bonsai branches on with a blue background. And I white top with "crazy mofos" on. It always made me laugh.

I walked back to the main area where there was still a mess from the party. I took a trash bag, but Lissa stopped me,

"don't Rose, there will come a cleaning crew tomorrow." I nodded and took a slice of pizza, still being watched by everybody,

"what?" I asked with a mouth full of pizza. Mase and Eddie laughed at me and sat down watching tv. Liss and pyro went to her room.

"hey, don't make me come in there with a noise complaint.!" They just kept on walking.

"be safe and use a condom!" I couldn't help myself. Pyro flipped me off and locked the door. Like that'll stop me. But I had other things to do.

"I'll be right back." I said as I once again went into my room. I let the scanner scan my eye and unlocked my safe. I took out my gun and put on another outfit. It was a black ripped skinny jeans with a pinks tank top. Paired with dark pink heels. I strapped my gun in the backside of my jeans and put on a black vest. I grabbed my keys and my I-phone. I walked out, to be greeted by my two friends with their arms over their chest.

I groaned "what now?"

they lunged at me and I punched mase I the stomach while Eddie took hold of my leg. I jumped with my other leg and did a roundhouse kick against his head, I landed on my chest but my hands broke the fall,

"what the fuck is wrong with you guys?" I breathed as the Russian charged for me. He was quite the fighter if I say so myself. He faked a left and did a front kick, knocking the air out of me. I tried to regain my sand, but he was already on top of me, so I'm left with an option, talk.

"you couldn't wait till the bedroom?" I sneered as I rolled him over knocking him in the face. I was ready for another punch, when I was thrown off from behind and they put a piece of gauze over my mouth. _Great_. I thought just before I blacked out.

* * *

**I had some reviews saying this is a little confusing. if you have any questions, just ask then and i'll be glad to answer. **

**stay tuned...**


	3. Chapter 2

**here it is, chapter two. for me this is a long chapter, but some will be longer. anyway, fir the first time in history, i've done a Dpov. it's not easy doing that, 'cause i'm used to do Rpov, but i think i did a fairly good job.**

**anyway... enjoy!**

* * *

**RPOV**

I woke up in the back of a truck,  
how original.

I had black tape over my mouth, I have no idea why. Because if you think about it, would I, Rose Hathaway, really shout for help?  
No.

Suddenly the truck came to a stop. I scrambled to my feet, which wasn't easy, considering my hands were tied to my back,  
now that was smart.

I heard muffled voices as I stood ready to kick whoever opened the truck. And I did so, without thinking twice. When I saw who it was, I screamed an apology as best as I could. It was Abe, my dad.

Eddie and mase took me out of the truck and took me inside some overly large mansion. It was actually a really nice house, but my mind was with Abe. How the fuck is he here?

I was sat down in an office, probably from the old man himself. I was pushed in a chair across of his desk where Abe sat down and commanded that my so called 'friends' untied my hands. When they did, I took of the tape and threw it across the room. I crossed my arms and legs and waited with narrowed eyes at him. Everyone in the room thought I would probably scream and kick and punch. But I wanted an explanation, so I waited. Abe got the message and sighed.

"look, I'm sor-" before he could continue, I spoke up, or more yelled.

"I don't need a crappy ass apology. I need an explanation of why you were gone and left me with a note, to kill that Russian?"

He sat back into his chair and spoke again. "I needed to come back here for duty and to prepare you coronation." My eyes widened,

"where is here, exactly and what coronation?" I sneered, I know I was being rude, but I kind of have an excuse now.

"I'm your boss and you are about to become an official guardian." Talk about going straight to the point.

"what?" Eddie snorted at my reaction. I simply stood up and kneed him in his crotch.

"that's for attacking a girl, aka. Me, your friend." I said and I moved to mason, who had covert his manhood. I smiled at him and punched him in the eye, "same for you."  
And last but not least, the Russian. "you're lucky you're hot. But you'll need to teach me those moves." He looked surprised at me,

"that's all." He asked, now my dad snorted. "trust me it'll be the worst thing ever." Abe said. I smiled as I remembered my last instructor.

He wasn't nice and sooo sexist that one time i gave him a tast of his own medicine. My dad told this to the Russian and he gulped. I was quite a hand full sometimes.

"well, since I'm here anyway, I better enjoy it." I said smirking as I came up with evil little plans in my head, but being related to Abe, meant he knew me and knew this look.

"Ashford, castile, Belikov." He shouted. Shit, that last name. I turned on my heel.

"you wanted me to kill you're freaking bodyguard." I asked in disbelief. He just smiled and that told me everything, he just had to keep me busy. I humped and stormed out of the room. I asked a guard outside where my room was and he told me. It was quite a nice room. Like the ones from a Disney movie, but then realistic. I had a queen size bed with red satin covers, a beautiful black walk-in closet. And a balcony that looked over the beautiful gardens, that's when it hit me. I'm in a mansion, in turkey, my home land. And I'm about to become a guardian. A freaking guardian.

"it's beautiful isn't it?" I hadn't noticed Dimitri walk in. I sighed as I took in the view,

"yeah, how long was I out for?" I asked facing him a smiled at me, it was the most beautiful thing ever.

"3 days." Shit, that must have been strong stuff.

"where do you keep that stuff that knocked me out?" I could do wonderful things with that, he must've read my mind as he laughed right out. "you really think I'd tell you that?" he asked

I shook my head now and laughed as well. He's actually a really nice guy. "why are you here?" I asked him after the laughter died down. He face the gardens again and sighed.

"I'm here to tell you to get ready for tonight. There will be a party for your returning. Your people want to see you again." I sighed, I totally didn't want to go to a ball.

"what do you mean again?" he turned to me and looked me straight in the eye.

"everybody that's a guardian or a novice wants to see the daughter of the boss. And Abe will announce your coronation and other stuff." other stuff? that's not good. Dimitri walked to the door and said goodbye.

"get ready rose, this is a big deal for you. Just so you know." And he was gone.

* * *

After an hour I was showered, dressed and had my make-up on. My closet was filled with clothes, but I had to wear a dress, at least I found a pretty one. It was navy blue, it was one of those dresses that looked like a Minnie strapless dress, but has a piece of fabric hanging on the back. With this dress, that piece of fabric was lace, as well as the whole dress was covered in it.. I paired it with some golden gladiator heels and a golden metal clutch with my phone and a Swiss army knife, -you never know... For make-up I had a golden smoky eye, but it was softer than a smoky eye, a thick line of eyeliner –not to thick though- with a wing and mascara ofcourse. All in all, I looked good. Abe was on the staircase, making a speech as I was mentally giving me a pep talk. This is freaking nerve-racking.

"...and finally back home with us Rosemarie" the old mam announced, shit. I walked down the stairs as I came in to sight the whole crowd began clapping and cheering. I smiled at my dad as he had a proud look in his eyes and my eyes searched for Dimitri. He stood near my dad, completely in black, he's probably on duty. When my eyes found his I smiled, I saw his gasp as he saw me. I guess I had that effect on him. I took my dad's hand and followed his lead down to the dance floor.

"what are you doing?" I whisper yelled at him. He grinned,

"the father daughter dance, of course." I laughed and danced with him. After that I walked through the crowd to the bar, occasionally greeted by unknown people, I just smiled, what else was I supposed to do? Give autographs? Nooo.

"can I have whiskey?" the bartender smiled and gave me the glass, I thanked him and walked over to my dad. He introduced me to some other guardians,-like future colleagues and stuff- and talked a bit. After 4 hours, I could finally crash down on my bed.

"I see you're tired." Dimitri was apparently supposed to keep an eye on me, yeah, good luck with that. I groaned and he laughed. He sat down next to me on my bed and I looked up at him with one eye.

"it's not funny." He couldn't stop smiling.

"you'll get used to it. now sleep, it'll be a long day tomorrow." He whispered. Yippedey- fucking- doo. He walked away and before closing he whispered,

"you looked beautiful tonight." Omg! I'm feeling something that isn't supposed to be felt by me. "fuck my life!" I screamed in my pillow.

* * *

**Beep beep beep**

I groaned, why is there a fucking alarm clock in my room?

**Beep beep beep**

I rolled over and put the pillow over my ears. But the sound didn't go away.

**Beep beep be-**

I picked it up and threw it to the wall. I heard chuckles "what has that clock ever done to you?" a male voice asked, he had an accent, aaahhh. Dimitri's in my room. I turned around away from him.

WAIT! Why is he here, in my room? "wake up rose!" he said, but I kept still, pretending I'm back asleep, hoping he would let me sleep.

Yeah, fat chance. I felt cold air as he pulled all the sheets off my bed, I screamed as I shot up and lunged forward, trying to catch my sheets. Too late, I heard laughing from the doorway, I turned to face the laughing and give that person a good piece of rose Hathaway, but when I saw that person, I jumped up and tackled the person in a bone crashing hug.

"what are you doing here Seth?" yep, my 5 year older brother was back, I remember the day he had to leave and I was too young to be told where he would go.

**flashback**

_"rosie?" sheth shouted while I was upstairs watching 'Charlie and the chocolate factory' and even at the age of 13, I found Johnny Depp HOT! I paused the movie and ran downstairs into the arms of my now 18 year old brother. _

_"what's up big bro?" he laughed at the nickname and put me down, he looked sad, but I had no idea why? _

_"hey, I need to tell you something, but don't be sad. Okay?" this was the worst way to tell someone something. It's the very same way they told me that my mom died. _

_"ok." I my voice unsure as I sat down on the couch. He crouched down in front of me and took my hand in his. _

_"I need to leave." I couldn't believe it, after barley 8 months that my mother died, he's going to leave me too? I let out a breath and looked in his eyes, he wasn't joking. _

_"what?" it came out barley as a whisper, "where?" _

_he sighed and thought for a moment. "you're too young to understand, but dad will tell you later, when you're older." I averted my gaze from his brown eyes and focused them anywhere else in the room, trying to keep the tears to spill. _

_"I'm sor-" I got angry, he was not sorry, otherwise he wouldn't be leaving. I ripped my hands from his and got into his face _

_"you're not sorry," I let out a sigh "you're not fucking sorry!" I yelled and ran up to my room, the silent tears finally falling. I ignored the shouts of my brother to come back, his answer was clear when I slammed the door shut. _

**end of flashback**

"long time no see." I smiled like a fool when I took in his appearance.

He had grown so much. His brown hair, the color identical to mine, had grown a little, he had inherited the wicked mazur hair. He had a slightly stubble chin, but it made him look handsome.

"you've grown so much rosie." I smiled as I stood up with him, this day couldn't get any better.

"so who's the guy that woke you up?" there was amusement in his voice, but also a bit of protectiveness. I smacked his arm and looked at Dimitri, who still stood there in all his glory.

"that's Dimitri, he's one of my dad's guards. And has the personal task of being my mentor." I ended smirking, Seth as well.

"ah, yes, I heard the story of your last mentor at saint vlad's." so I'm more popular than I thought. I realized that I was still in my underwear, great!

"uhm, I'm gonna get dressed." I awkwardly scratched my neck and headed to the shower, leaving the two men alone in my room. When the warm sprays of water came down on my body, I couldn't help but smile. Seth was back, after all those years, he's really back. I really hope he will stay. But he's a real asshole for just leaving for 8 years and coming back. I heard a few loud words being exchanged in my room,

shit!

I quickly washed myself and my hair and darted out of the shower. I put on some random clothes and ran to my room, I found Seth shouting in Dimitri's face and Dimitri stood there ready to unleash all his fury. now that's something couldn't let happen, now can I?

I slipped between the two guy, who didn't even give me a second glance. "go away rosie, let the adults handle this?" I groaned, why does nobody believe I'm the real fucking deal? their fault.

"stop treating me like a fucking child!" I pushed Seth a few meters away from Dimitri, who's gaze was now fixed on me, there was a little emotion in them, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"rose…" seth warned me. "get away from him, he's a dangerous man." That almost made me laugh. Almost.

"yeah well, that's kinda in the job description to work for the old man" he growled, boy, I just pissed him off.

"get away Rosemarie!" he never called me by my full name, something was going on that I didn't know off.

"stop treating me like I'm a baby! Got, you're even worse than dad!" I raised my voice, he was pissing me off. I'm 21 for fucks sake.

"you're still so irresponsible and rude and disrespectful. Just like mom!" ouch! That hurt.

"don't you dare talk about her like she was nothing." I growled, trying to replace my traitorous tears by anger.

"don't you see, she was!" he roared. I gasped as the tears finally spill. My day was officially ruined.

"good-bye seth." I whispered as I stormed out of my room and to god knows where.

* * *

I ran outside of the mansion, ignoring the shouts of my name. I couldn't care less about them, saying that about mom was low. I was in depression for months after mom had died, and still had some emotional damage. But then again, if you lose your mom at the age of 13, I guess nobody really gets over that. I stopped a cab and asked them to drive me to the nearest club. I wasn't underdressed and in moments like these I love my clothing style. I had red and black ripped skinny jeans on, with a loose black shirt that had open squares in the back, revealing my red bra. On the shirt it said 'normal is boring'. It's paired with combat boots, but they have high heels. If that makes sense. They cabdriver stopped, I handed him the money and entered the club.

It was full of people dancing, drinking and having fun. Just the way I like it. I sauntered over to the bar and asked for a bottle of whiskey, first the guy refused, but when I leaned over the bar, giving him a good view I grabbed the bottle and walked to the dance floor. The night went by in a blur, I was dirty dancing with some hot guy, whose name I never knew, but who the fuck care's? we started kissing heavy and hard, earning some whistles, but we just ignored them.

Suddenly I was pulled away By a pair of skimpy arms, probably a girl. Normally I wouldn't budge, but seeing that I'm wasted, I stumbled back and saw a blond skank with gray eyes.

"you fucking whore!" she screamed, I narrowed my eyes and looked at her, like really looked at her. She had on a pink dress that didn't leave a lot to imagine, typical. She paired it with some black heels that where gorgeous. If I was wearing them.

"what's your fucking problem?" I slurred, having a lazy smile on my face. She scoffed and linked her arm with the one from the guy I was making out with.

"what has that whore done to you Adrian?" so the guy's name was Adrian, whatever. This bitch was ruining my fucking night.

"for your information,_ your_ Adrian was kissing _me_." She eyed me with disgust

"he would never do that." Her high pitched voice was really giving me a migraine

"yeah well, sorry you can't satisfy your boyfriend's needs." And her next move made me lose my control, not that that usually takes much time. She poured her freaking drink over me. Boy, was I pissed. And I was drunk, that's never a good combination with me. My hands made tight fists and moved backwards, ready to punch, when somebody stopped it. I turned around and saw none other than brother dearest.

"what the fuck are you doing?" he hissed as he pulled me away from the crowd and outside into the cold air. He stopped and crossed his arm over his chest trying to look intimidating, keyword trying.

"what is wrong with you rosie?" ugh, have I mentioned that I hate that nickname? No? well I do.

"stop calling me that! It's rose! And stop acting like I'm a child, if you want to act that way, you should've never left!" I shouted, letting all the bottled up anger and frustration from the past hours out.

"you understand that I had no choice!" he shouted back, I arms flew up and fell back down next to my body

"yes, I do. But I also know that no mission ever lasts 8 fucking years! And you get to spent the holydays with your family. But trust me, I'm no family to you anymore." The last part was said in a deadly low voice, dripping with venom and disgust. I turned around and started walking.

"stop right there Rosemarie!" he tried, but I kept walking.

"don't you _dare_ take another step, or I'll never be your brother again. _Ever_!" I froze mid step. Ever? Who is he to threaten me after all he's done. He can go to hell for all I care! So I turned around faced him one more time, I tilted my head to the right, in a challenging way and stepped backwards. I kept stepping and after a while I turned around and walked off into the night. With no brother.

* * *

**DPOV**

Oh joy. My first task of the day, waking up rose. I walked to her room and entered seeing she was ready to throw her alarm clock to the wall. Just as I was about to stop her, she threw it and it broke in pieces, I chuckled.

"what has that clock ever done to you?" I ask as I stood there, watching her turn around, away from me. a few seconds pass by and I just stood there in silence. That is until her mind fully realized I was in her room.

"Wake up rose!" I try again, but she pretended to be asleep again.

Yeah, not working, her breathing was to irregular to be asleep. Time for plan B. I took a hold of the sheets and ripped them off, causing her to shot up and try to grab the sheets from my hands. meanwhile I saw that her brother, Seth arrived. He's late. She was still glaring at me for waking her up, but when Seth laughed at the scene in front of him, her head snapped in his direction. The most beautiful smile I've ever seen formed on her face and she jumped out of bed and tackled him into a hug. But what really caught my eye was her gorgeous body, she was only wearing her black lacy thong and a blood red lace bra, showing her beautiful strong legs and her muscular stomach, a felt my jeans tighten a little.

"what are you doing here seth?" she asked smiling like an angel.

"long time no see." He smiled as he got a good look at her,

"you've grown so much Rosie." Rosie, that's like a name for a 10 year old, not a 21 year old.

"so who's the guy who woke you up?" there was fake happiness when he talked about me, but I could understand, after what we went through, I wouldn't want me around her. She turned to me still smiling and introduced us, like we need it.

"that's Dimitri, he's one of my dad's guards. And has the personal task of being my mentor." She ended smirking, I really looked forward to see what she knew and if she could win from me in a spar.

"ah, yes, I heard the story of your last mentor at saint vlad's." yeah, I didn't want to end up like that. Suddenly she looked down at herself and saw what she was wearing, she looked back up, completely oblivious to Seth glaring daggers at me.

"uhm, I'm gonna get dressed." She headed to her bathroom, scratching her neck awkwardly, leaving me and Seth alone. not good.

"what do you think you're doing here?" he asked stepping in front of me.

"I'm working. For your dad." I decided to add, just in case. He scoffed and narrowed his eyes. I heard the shower start and knew she wouldn't hear us, at least not a lot.

"you're telling me my dad set that up?" he started yelling, but I had to keep my voice down, for Rose, she doesn't need to know this.

"no, your dad did what he had to do, you were just stupid enough to get yourself almost killed." He was now completely up in my face and I could smell his coffee breath. The shower stopped a while ago and in came rose and she slipped between me and her brother. .

"go away Rosie, let the adults handle this?" adults? She's 21 for god's sake, she is an adult. And judging from her face; she thought the exact same thing.

"stop treating me like a fucking child!" she pushed Seth a few meters away from me, while my gaze was now fixed on her, she was so brave, and there was a fire in her eyes that even her own brother can't put out.

"rose…" seth warned her. "get away from him, he's a dangerous man." That almost made me laugh, I'm the dangerous man? He's doing worse stuff than me.

"yeah well, that's kinda in the job description to work for the old man" he growled she just pushed his buttons, not good rose!

"get away Rosemarie!" she was getting pissed off as well.

"stop treating me like I'm a baby! Got, you're even worse than dad!" she started yelling, took her long enough.

"you're still so irresponsible and rude and disrespectful. Just like mom!" oh oh, judging from her facial expressing he just went too far, just as I was about to interrupt, she was first to speak.

"don't you dare talk about her like she was nothing." her voice was low and full of hurt, it's a wonder she's not crying yet.

"don't you see, she was!" he roared. She gasped and this time she did burst in tears

"good-bye Seth." She whispered and she ran out of her room, I wanted to follow her and to make her happy again, but I was stuck with Seth, who didn't get what he just did, but I knew, I mean I grew up in a house full of woman, I've been through this countless times. And without wasting another breath, I brushed past Seth and did what I am supposed to do. As I rushed down the stairs I heard the front door close,

shit!

She one fast woman. I sprinted to the door and as I opened it, I saw a cab speeding away with her in the backseat.

Time to go to Abe.

* * *

I knocked on his office door and waited until his voice let me in, "come in!".

I entered and he was surprised to see my face now, he rose one eyebrow and gestured for me to sit down and start talking.

"Your son is back." He looked surprised once again and I continued talking.

" he paid a surprise visit as I woke rose up, everything went well until she want to get dressed and left us alone. He started yelling and once Rose came back out, he turned on her. They exchanged some shouts and it ended on rose's mother, he hurt her and she ran off. Crying" he looked angry, I don't really blame him.

"ashfort!" he yelled and mason came running in on full alert. "yes sir." Abe stood up and walked to him

"get me my son." He was angry, mason swallowed and nodded. He was out in a matter of minutes.

"thank you for telling me this, about Rose's mother. It's a touchy subject for her." I wonder what happened to her, I mean, she looked pretty upset.

"what happened, if you don't mind." He sat back down and looked like he was back in time.

"when Rosemarie was 13, her mother was pregnant from a girl. When she went into labor, something went wrong. She lost a lot of blood and died, together with her baby." That's just awful, I can't imagine what Rose must have went through.

"she didn't take it very well, she was in denial for a few weeks, until it really sunk in. she went into depression and stopped to eat." He looked so pained while telling this, but she is his daughter, I would be exactly the same, if not worse.

" it even went so far that she did self-harm. She went to a therapist, but you can imagine how that worked out." He ended smiling a little, a sad smile. But I could indeed imagine what she would do, if she punched her mentor into a bloddy pulp when she wasn't in depression, I can only imagine what she would do back then.

"she didn't go to any therapists anymore, but Seth helped her a lot. 9 months later, she was finally out of depression, but she still dared to skip a meal or two. But then one day, Seth had to go 'undercover'. She was so sad. Things happened, you know, you were there." I nodded, I was indeed, and it wasn't a pretty memory.

"do you know why he did it?" I asked out of nowhere, Abe seemed to came back to this time and shook his head.

"I have no idea." It's sad really, he just became an enemy, for unknown reasons.

"he must not get to Rose and make her switch. She will not go there, if she does, she will be definitely lost. And there will be nothing we will be able to do to save her" I knew what he was talking about, the other side- better known as the strigoi- was really gruesome, it was no place for a beautiful girl like Rose.

"so… I've decided that you'll keep an eye on Rose, I don't doubt that she can take care of herself, but to her brother, she's not the Rose we know. Keep her safe Belikov." That was his way of dismissing me. I walked out of his office and went to my room. I locked the door and opened my laptop.

Time to do some research on Seth.

* * *

**this is it, feel free to review and tell me what you think about it.**

**and can you quess what happened to Seth while he was 'undercover'?**

**p.s. school starts in a week for me, and i'm planning to focus on my studie's, so i'll not be able to update as frequent. but i'll try! **


	4. Chapter 3

**i'm soooo sorry! it's been what? 2 months! school's been hectic, and writing takes alot of time. but i'm doing my best! i'm even writing between classes ;)**

**on with the story...**

* * *

**RPOV**

After an hour of walking, it started snowing, it is December after all.

And it's in moments like these that I wish I had a jacket, because I don't.

'if you had stayed with Seth, you'd be in a warm house by now' the angel on my right shoulder said, but the devil came and pushed her in the snow.

'don't listen to her, you did the right thing, he doesn't deserve you as a sister'. And so they have been arguing all night already, and I was getting a migraine. I groaned as I pushed both off my shoulders

"will you two just shut the fuck up!" I yelled. An old lady that was passing by gave me a disapproving look, but I gave her a glance that told her to fuck off.

I massaged my temple with my thumb and my index finger, when I heard footstep behind me. I turned around, which wasn't the best thing to do, seeing as I still had alcohol in my system and my hangover started to kick in. now in front of me was a person, -a female, I presume- in a long black coat. I narrowed my gaze when she lifted her hand out of her pocket, I prepared for everything.

Well, except for the letter she gave me. Yep, that's right, she gave me a letter, I took it and studied it for a while. When I looked back up, she was gone. I sighed as I looked around but found nothing, I moved my gaze back to the letter. On the front it said my name and: _read this while alone. _I rolled my eyes, but I kept walking back to the mansion.

After about 15 to 20 minutes, I opened the front door and ran to my room. I didn't need anyone to see me like this. I locked my door and put my bookcase -that was next to the door- in front of the door, just in case they try to kick in the door.

After deciding what to do first, I threw the letter on my bed and jumped –not litterly- in the shower. The warm water felt like heaven on my skin, and heaven is exactly what I needed after the hell from earlier. I washed my hair, body and shaved, but after what seemed like a few seconds, I stepped out of the shower and put on my gray short shorts with the American flag, with a top that said: I just wanna sleep. Which totally explains what I want to do right now. And to top it all off, I paired it with some slippers that where in the form of the head from that orange tiger from Disney. I got it from Liss a last Christmas and I love them. I put my hair up in a messy bun and plopped down on my comfy bed.

I took the letter and opened it, the handwriting was neat and really beautiful, so my guess is that the writer is a woman. As I was about to read it, there was a knock on my door. I placed the letter under the matrass of my bed and walked over to the door, before opening it, I pushed the bookcase back to its original place and unlocked the door, to find Dimitri standing there with an amused/curious/ the expression you have when you're about to tell someone bad news, but it's for their own good.

I sighed as I knew he wanted an explanation for all the shuffling in my room.

"I put the bookcase in front of my door, in case somebody _*cough*_ you _*cough*_ kicked in my door." He shook his head, but had a ghost of a smile on his face. And just like that, it was gone, that meant business.

"I need to talk to you about your brother." Ough, anything but Seth, I'm still pissed at him.

"he's no brother of mine." My voice was cold and didn't sound like me, Dimitri noticed to and seemed to want to talk about it, but he was a smart man and decided to leave it alone. I walked back to my bed and sat down, making sure the letter was secure. Dimitri followed me and sat down across of me on my bed as well. He sighed and started talking,

"a few years ago, I was working for Abe in Russia. I was supposed to finish off a strigoi clan there." Why is he telling me this, this has nothing to do with Seth, does it?

"there were only a few left, so I would be an easy task. But when I arrived there, I couldn't believe my eyes. They were ready to start transport of some weapons and in front of me stood Seth, making sure everything was going according to plan." I kept shaking my head,

"no." I said, my voice strong and full of determination, telling Dimitri he's wrong, or was I convincing myself?

"I'm sorry Roza, but you have to stay away from him. He's dangerous." He placed a strand of hair that was in my eyes behind my ear. Pulling me in his embrace and trying to comfort me, was probably the only thing I needed right now, and he did those exact things. After a while I pulled back and looked deep in his eyes, how come I never saw how beautiful his eyes where, the perfect shade of brown. Unintentionally I leaned forward a bit, looking from his eyes to his lips and back to his eyes. He looked at my lips as well and leaned in, I could already imagine what it would feel like to kiss him, but I couldn't be sure that it would be how I imagined, because we were interrupted by a knock on the door. We both sprang back and looked at each other, awkwardly, he scratched the back of his neck and cleared his throat,

"you should get that." Of course I have to, I jumped up and walked to the door, wanting this to_ not_ be awkward. I opened to see a guard standing there.

"your father requested your presence in his office." Speak about formality, I feel like a superstar. _Note my sarcasm_.

"fine I'm coming." I took one last look at Dimitri and left to see Abe, praying to god that Dimitri doesn't find that letter.

"ah, Rosemarie, I'm glad you came without any struggle." I smiled as I sat down in the chair that was closest to Abe's desk. He was standing near the fireplace, poking the burning wood, making it crisp. I walked over to his own mini bar and took a glass of scotch. "care to tell me why I had to come?" my voice slightly annoyed, if he hadn't called me here, I would've been having a hot make-out session with the Russian.

"as much as this hurts me to say it, you need to stay away from your brother." What's up with these people? Stay away from Seth. Seth is dangerous, don't let him get to you. Ugh!

"if you're going to repeat the conversation I just had with Dimitri, you called me in here just waist your breath." I stood up and walked out, but mason and Eddie stopped me. "not again." I groaned.

" if you are going to knock me out again, fell free to skip that part, cause I'm prepared now." But regardless, I sat back down.

"please listen to me Rosemarie, stay away from him, don't let him fool you. You are home here." With that I was allowed to go.

I wonder what all of this is about, maybe I should go to Seth after all, to get the answers I need. But Abe and Dimitri both told me not to. After a while, my curiosity got the best of me.

I slowly walked up to his room and knocked on the door, but got no answer. I shrugged it off and went back to my room. I found a sticky-note on my door, it's from Dimitri.

_'please got ready, for training, I'll be waiting in the gym' –D_

That was it, nothing about what happened only minutes ago, only business, I guess I better get used to it, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna make it easy for him.

I walked inside the gym and found Dimitri siting against the wall reading a book, a western from what I could see. I smirked as I let my phone with my water bottle fall on the mats, hoping to startle him.

But it didn't, of course it didn't, he's a fully trained guardian after all –well that and a god…- he probably smelled me coming from miles away. I sighed as I walked up to him.

"you are late." He simply stated without looking up from him book.

"well, I'm sorry comrade, but blame the old man." Now I got a look from him

"comrade?" he asked, which almost caused me to double over from laughing.

"well you're Russian, and I like it." he stood up and put his book away as he came over to me.

"well, I don't now, 25 laps. GO!" I made a face, which got me a disapproving look, but I went outside and did my laps nonetheless.

I'm happy I somewhat trained before and that I always used to run in the park. Because otherwise, I would be dead by now. After my 25th lap, I collapsed down on the grass next to the track and nearly drunk all of my water. Dimitri came up to me and pulled me up.

"Are we done yet?" I sighed as we both walked back inside the gym.

"are you tired already?" I glared at him before walking inside, slamming the door shut in his face. Ha!

"Ough" a roundhouse kick landed on my side, knocking the air out of me, it hurt, but I wasn't letting the Russian win.

My right fist came to his face, but he leaned to the left, and quickly I landed a blow on the that side of his face. It was a pretty hard blow, making him stagger. That's my opening, with a front kick on his chest, he stumbled back. I was in full fight mode. Sweeping his legs away from him, he fell on his back. I jumped on him, and started delivering blows to the head. I just kept going, letting all the emotions out of me.

Why did Seth switch sides? He always told me to be a good guardian, and nothing but a guardian. He tells me one thing, but then he does the other. And then after 9 years, he comes back out of nowhere, and treats me like a child. If he thinks he can just come in my life and make disitions for me, he's deadly mistaking. Dimitri and Abe warned me, but if they want me to stay away from him, why don't they just kick him out? Why does my life always have to be this difficult, first my mom and my unborn sister, then Seth. What's next, Dimitri? Everybody that I care about dies or goes away.

Suddenly I was flipped over and Dimitri pinned my arms next to my head.

"Rosa, listen to me. Focus on my voice." I frowned, my face felt wet.  
"now tell me what's wrong, why are you crying?" I didn't even notice that I was crying.

"I don't know" sensing I had relaxed, he let go of my arms and pulled me in a comforting hug.

"don't be so stressed about Seth, nothing will happen. I'll make sure of that." Nodding, I inhaled his sent. It was a mix of musky and old books. I loved it. But I needed to clear my mind. I pulled back, heading for the gym door. I heard Dimitri sigh, just as I placed my hand on the knob.

"thank you, and I'm sorry." With that I ended up in my room, sprawled over my bed. My eyes bloodshot, why couldn't I just be normal and not hurt others? Then the letter came into my mind, my hand reached underneath the mattress and grabbed the letter. Ripping the envelope, I started reading the letter.

_Dear rose,_

_Things are probably a mess right now, aren't they? And we know you have a lot of questions, but all will be answered in due time. But for now, there are indeed dome things that you do need to know in order to keep the ones you love safe and of course yourself. First, the woman who gave you this letter is Sydney sage, she works for us and will be help us communicate with you. Second, I know this has been told you before, but you need to take it serious, don't let Seth fool you. This is a dangerous world you have entered._

_That's it for now, good luck with your training and your coronation._

_ The alchemists._

Ok… this is strange. After a while, I decided to just let it rest and go to bed. Besides these people where right, I need to take this serious and my coronation is nearing.


	5. Chapter 5

I was walking in a black forest, whispers filled the air, but I couldn't understand them. In the fog, there stood a man. As I came closer, the fog cleared up and reviled Seth there.

"what's going on?" he let his head fall to one side, as if he didn't understand me.

"Seth? If you're still mad at me why am I here?" crossing my arms over my chest, waiting for a response but never getting any.

"it's not his fault" a loud whisper from behind me stood out from all the others. Whipping around, I searched for anybody, but there was just more fog and nothing else.

"it's yours" another from her left, but this wasn't a whisper. It was shouting, angry shouting. But what did it mean? What's my fault and not his? Who is him? Seth?

"you should listen to them." Now Seth spoke. Wind came from behind me, turning around, there was Seth. Directly in front of me.

"what are you talking about? What do they mean?" the whispers got louder, but they still didn't make any sense.

"you are the cause for their death!" an agonizing female voice shouted. More and louder they all got. I clutched my head, trying to ban all the voice, the screams, the cry's. They all got so loud and there were so many, I couldn't take it anymore. And Seth just stood there, laughing manically. I couldn't, this wasn't making any sense. What are they talking about.

"you will pay! Right now!" Seth shouted, and what I saw next, what he did next, killed me. He sliced Dimitri's throat over, I screamed out of agony. I was feeling Dimitri's pain. But that wasn't all, around me where all the people that I love. Dead. Crying hysterically, I was shaken.

"Roza! Wake up" I gasped as I shot up. Breathing heavily, I looked around.

"comrade?" a shaky whisper left my mouth.

"shh, I'm here." Taking me in his strong and warm embrace, he shushed me. But I couldn't help but cry again, even though everything was a dream. But it felt so real.

"what happened? Tell me." He whispered in my hair.

" A nightmare, but so, so real." Was my shaky response.

"Everything is okay now. " that put me to ease, and I relaxed in his embrace. "It's just a dream."

I moved backwards, putting arms distance between us.

"it wasn't just a dream. I swear, it wasn't. Somebody is giving me a message." My mind was going on overdrive right now with all those questions.

"maybe you're right, but you're tired. Why don't you go to sleep now and think about it in the morning?" reluctantly I nodded and sagged back under the covers. Still scared to go to sleep, I stared out into the beautiful night sky. When I felt Dimitri get up, my hand shot out to his.

"please don't go. Don't leave me alone." I hated feeling so vulnerable and weak, but that's exactly how I felt right now.

"okay." He nodded and took of his shirt. Waking over to the other side of my bed, he took of his shoes and socks and climbed under the covers next to me. I was lying on my side facing him, while he was facing me. Flashes of the dream kept playing in my head, realizing this, Dimitri draped his strong arm around me and pulled me in his chest, that's how we both slept that night. And let me tell you, I have never slept so good in my life.

* * *

The sun was shining through the glass doors, effectively waking me up. My eyes fluttered open, tight arms where wrapped around me. For a moments I stiffen, that is until I remember the events from last night. The nightmare, how Dimitri comforted me and how we both fell asleep. I relexed and turned around, trying not to wake Dimitri up and faced him. He looked so peaceful while he was asleep. With that small smile playing on his lips, he looked much younger that with the stoic look he has sometimes.

"you know it creepy if you keep staring at me?" he whispered softly. My brows furrowed as he opened his eyes and smirked.

"how long have you been awake?" his arms around me tightened as he sighed. "long enough."

With that he brought me closer to his chest and held me close for god knows how long. He kept whispering soft Russian nonsense to me and sometimes he would kiss me on my head. I kept smiling as I looked up at him, he was already looking down at me. Our gazes locked and a million messages passed between us. How we felt, how we both were uncertain about the other. And how we would make it work if it did indeed work. My eyes moved from his to his lips for a second and back to his eyes. But his were focused on my lips for longer than a second. He leaned closer to me and I swallowed, stopping he looked me in the eye, searching for any sign that I didn't want this. But there where non, as I to leaned closer to him. There were only millimeters separating out lips, by just leaning forward at the same time, they connected. It felt like a electric explosion occurred between us. Both our lips moved in sync as I turned us so that I was straddling him. This kiss was like nothing I had ever experienced before, filled with so much love, passion and longing. We broke apart for air, our forehead touching.

"we can't do this" Dimitri said, and that was exactly what my head said. "I know."

But I acted with my heart as I nodded and captured his lips again with mine. Rolling around under the covers we kept kissing passionately for a while until there was a knock on my door. Both me and Dimitri broke the kiss and looked at each other.

"Rosie? Are you awake? I want to talk to you." It was Seth. I silently groaned and let my head fall on Dimitri's now naked chest.

"go away!" my voice came out muffled seeing my head was still on Dimitri's chest.

"rose?" he shouted again. Groaning I moved off of Dimitri, or at least tried to move of. His arms kept me in place, I looked at him questionably, he was glaring at the door. Smiling a little, I leaned down and pecked him on the lips. This distracted him long enough to loosen his grip, and I ran in lightning speed to the door. Looking back once at Dimitri, I saw was glaring at me, a quick smile from me and I turned back to open the door. Careful not to open it enough so he couldn't see Dimitri on my bed. Sticking my head out, I saw Seth there with a suspicious look.

"what do you want?" came out quickly and a little rude. Not my fault he decided to be a cockblock.

"I want to say sorry from yesterday. That was completely unnecessary of me." I narrowed my eyes, looking for any sight me was lying or hiding something, noting.

"fine…" I said slowly, he looked relieved. But if he really knew me, then he shouldn't be relieved at all yet.

"but, you will need to earn my trust back. I'm not just giving back." with that I closed the door, it would be closed if not for Seth's foot between it.

"what?" I groaned, turning back to him.

"why can't I come in? we can catch up, you know" shit! I quickly glanced at Dimitri, who now was already sitting up with a shirt, unfortunately.

"I can't, I have training in like, 15 minutes ago." I lied swiftly turning back to him.

He sighed "yeah ok, some other time maybe?"

I nodded and closed the door, without any trouble. I sighed in relief as I fell back down next to Dimitri on the bed.

"that was close" he nodded and took me on his chest as he lay back down again.

"too close. He shouldn't be here." Shrugging, I kissed him again, but that innocent kiss quickly turned hot and passionately. Dimitri rubbed his tongue over my lower lip asking for an entrance I gladly gave him. His hand roamed under my shirt, the other on my waist. While mine where in his hair. Both moaning we were once again rolling around on my bed. Once he was on top of me, I grasped his shirt and took it off, only breaking our kiss for mere seconds, and threw it somewhere in my room. I had little time to admire his muscled chest before he rolled us over again, with me on top of him, he also took off my shirt and threw it with his shirt. And so more clothes flew around the room, until we both were in our underwear.

"are you sure?" he asked, even though this wasn't my first time, I loved how he was so careful with me.

" yeah, I-" I was cut off by my door bursting open. Immediately Dimitri switched our positions so that he could protect me from whatever was coming.

"what the fuck rose!" Eddie yelled with mason in union.

"everybody has to learn not to bother me in the morning." I mumbled under my breath, but I'm pretty sure they all heard me. I got out from behind Dimitri and grabbed his shirt to put it on. Running a hand through my hair, I turned to Eddie and Mason

"what do you want?" they stood there, glaring at Dimitri, if looks could kill, well you know the rest.

"what is he doing with you?" mason spat like he had eaten the wrong candy.

"he and I were making out." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Maybe it was, the making out part I mean. But that didn't change a thing about mason's and Ed's facial expressions.

"Has he hurt you? What did he do to you? Is he using you?..." and so on did the questions keep coming. Watching my two brothers from other mothers with a bored expression, I decided to have a little fun.

"what you to just saw is nothing compared to what we did last night." A smirk formed on my lips and the look like they were scarred for life.

"oh god, I think I'm gonna be sick." Eddie said. I rolled my eyes as I sat back down on Dimitri's lap, who was watching me with amusement.

"nothing happened, I just needed somebody and he was there for me. Nothing else." This relaxed them a little, but they were still not happy with the fact that we kept this from them. But, we were not even a couple yet, I think. Though I would love to be with Dimitri, I don't think he feels the same. I don't know, we'll see.

After Mase and Ed left the room, me and Dimitri burst out laughing. "did you see their faces?" I asked while gasping for air. He nodded, his rich laughter filling the room with mine. After our laughter died down, we talked a bit. Because let's face it, we didn't know each other that well.

But, I found out that Dimitri loves western books, he kinda has a fascination with the old west. His family still lives in Russia where he was born in a little town called baia. And that when he was younger, his father was abusive towards his mother and sisters. Dimitri being the only other man inside the house, stood up and beat the crap out of his dad. Which I was glad for, and he made sure his father never came back. He also said he has 3 sisters, who now had children. His mother and grandmother lived all together.

He also said that his grandmother, Yeva, has a sixth sense, that she can predict the future. I personally didn't believe that, and I told him his grandmother was just bat-shit crazy. He laughed at that and asked me about my family, though I had a pretty good idea he already knew most of my story. But I did tell him everything, and when I say everything. I mean every single little detail.

When I finished, I took a few deep breaths to calm down, even after all those years, my mom was still a tough subject. Dimitri kept telling me how strong I am and he held me in his warm embrace that made me feel home. I wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing, having those strong feelings about him.

"hey, how about we go to town tomorrow with the whole gang? I'll call liss and pyro and ask if they want to come aswell." the question slipped past my lips without any thought about what could go wrong.

"why?" Dimitri asked slowly, wanting a good reason to go. He probably thought everybody would think he wouldn't fit, but we needed to tell them anyways.

"because, A: I need some new clothes, and B: we need to at least tell the gang about us." I reasoned, but then a thought came to my mind.

"if there is an us?" I sounded a lot like a kid that was about to see her teddy being ripped away from her.

He immediately replied "of course there is an us, if you're ok with that?" he always wanted to make sure I was ok, which is one of the things I love about him, that he is so caring. And my answer was filled with love and without any doubt, I kissed him while my hands griped his neck, pulling him closer to me, if that's even possible. When we pulled back for air, he was smiling his bazillion dollar smile.

* * *

After a while, we both got dressed and made out way to the main hall ,where we set up a meeting with the whole gang. Dimitri laced out fingers together until we were about to go in eyesight. The moment out hands let go, I missed that spark that I always felt with him, but we had to do this. If they knew about us, we could do this more, but let's take one thing at a time, shall we?

Me and Dimitri sat down next to each other as we both faced an already knowing mason and Eddie and a face I hadn't seen in like, forever.

"Mia?" I questioned, she just looked smug that she caught me by surprise.

"bitch!" I breathed out.

"skank!" she answered, Dimitri looked questionably between us, he never saw us before, that's probably why.

" attention-seeking whore." She seemed to think for a few seconds.

"yeah, I probably deserved that one, but you're a secretive sneaky…" she couldn't find the rights words, which caused me to snort and she finally gave in.

"whatever, you're secretive and sneaky. Why am I only finding out about your boy toy from these two dimwits?" she pointed besides her to the guys. I shrugged, ready to move into Dimitri's lap, but a thought came to me.

"so, you're ok with us?" I pointed to me and Dimitri, once her eyes landed on him, she started to undress him with her eyes.

"hey! Stop eye-fucking him! He's mine!" I said through gritted teeth and let myself fall in between Dimitri's legs

"sorry…" Mia looked embarrassed and I saw Eddie glaring even more at Dimitri… hmmm, I'll need to ask about that later.

"so, is that all you wanted?" Mason pushed, I knew he was still pissed at me, and mostly as Dimitri, but he needs to grow up.

"no, I wanted to go to town with all of you plus Lissa and Christian." Mia squealed in delight, sometimes I swear she and Lissa are related.

"I think that's a yes." Dimitri whispered in my ear making me shudder and judging from his eyes, he knew what he did to me.

"when will Lissa get here?" Mia asked, completely oblivious to our moment. With a small smile I turned away from Dimitri.

"I'll call her right now." I fished my phone out of my pocket and dialed Lissa's number. The smile on my face turned into a frown when it went straight over to her answering machine.

"what's wrong milaya?" Dimitri murmured when he saw my frown. I ended to call and turned to him, Mia was in the meantime, convincing the boys about Dimitri and me.

"she's not answering." I shook my head and dialed her number again. And again it went straight over.

"something's wrong." This got everybody's attention. I stood up, out of Dimitri's arms and dialed once again. But, again no answer.

How could I have been so stupid to just go down that night in my apartment and not beg for her when I was here? What if something happened, what if Christian did something to her, what if she's dead? Then it's all my fault!

Out of frustration, I threw my phone to the wall on the other side of the room. This alarmed Dimitri that I was over upset, he rushed over to me and embraced me, trying to calm me down. But I won't be calm, if I don't know where liss is and how she is.

"maybe she's busy?" Eddie reasoned, I shook my head as well as Mia.

"no, she never misses a call, especially from Rose. Like, NEVER!" Mia was right, if she doesn't, then something is wrong. Sensing I was getting more and more worked up, Dimitri took me to the couch and put me down on his lap, never letting me out of his arms. He whispered Russian words to me, and even though I couldn't understand it, I felt a little, tiny, teensy bit better. I looked up at him and smiled. Right then and there, I knew I'd never let him go, ever again.

I softly placed my lips on his and of course, we were interrupted. "oh my gosh, you guys are sooo cute!" Mia gushed,

"see, there is nothing wrong with their relationship." She said to Mase and Ed. Rolling my eyes, I pecked Dimitri one more time on the lips and then rushed out of the room.

"where are you going?" Mason asked. I turned back to them.

"to Abe, I need to find Lissa. And I need a new phone" I admitted, which made everybody laugh. I walked down the hall and then realized I left Dimitri alone with Mase and Eddie.

"and don't kill each other while I'm gone! Or else!" I let them fantasize about the last part as I made my way into Abe's office.

"what can I do for you Kiz?" his smirk in place, as always.

"I need you to track down Lissa." He rose an eyebrow.

"and why do I need to do that for you?" he questioned

I rolled my eyes and sat down, "because she hasn't answered my calls and she never misses them, I'm just worried." He nodded, but I knew what I was asking was illegal, even if he's the boss and I'm his daughter.

"Rose…"he sighed, having my exact same thoughts. I stood back up and walked to the door, halfway through I turned back and was met with a pitiful look.

"I know, I shouldn't have asked." He nodded and I went back to my room, ignoring the shouts for me to come back from Dimitri and the others. Once there, I slammed the door shut and grabbed a duffel bag. I stomped it full with random clothing, and once it was zipped up I almost ran to the front door.

Almost there, I noticed Dimitri next to me and Mia, mase and Eddie on the other side. "where are you going rose?" Mia asked worried as she eyed my bag. I shrugged, I really had no idea where lissa was, all I knew is that she isn't here and that she is in trouble. I reached the door and placed my hand on the doorknob, but Dimitri's hand was placed over mine.

I looked up at him and saw his eyes begging me to stay, but really, I couldn't chose. he knew that so he kissed me, he kissed me goodbye. This suddenly got a lot harder than I thought it would. But my best friend needs me, so I jerked open the door, but in front of me stood a man and a woman. Better yet, Christian and a woman , to my disappointment not Lissa.

"where is Lissa?" my voice dangerously low. He is her boyfriend for god's sake, where he is, she should be. What if he did something to her and that woman helped him? All sorts of scenarios entered my head and I was almost positive he did it. why else was he here without liss? All I saw now was red. My bag fell to the ground and everything seemed to move in slow-motion.

I lunged for him ,nobody saw it coming, so nobody could've stopped me. Christian and me fell to the ground and I started to beat the shit out of him. But after only a couple of seconds, I was pulled away by hands that I recognized as Dimitri's.

"god, Rose you don't just beat up the first person you see if you're pissed. Start acting like a girl, you are one, you know." Christian said while he cupped his nose.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize my vagina came with a terms and conditions manual" I snapped, which made Mia burst out in little girly giggles.

"whatever, I don't think we have properly met?" I turned to the woman pyro brought with him. She was really pretty, with her long jet black hair and the piercing blue eyes. The same as Christian, probably family. But what made her more beautiful in my opinion, is the scar on her cheek.

"Tasha Ozera, I'm Christians aunt." I knew they were related. I stuck out my hand and shook it with hers

"Rose, Rose Hathaway." She smiled and I had the feeling we'd be great friends.

"Good to see you to Dimka." Aaaannnddd that feeling is gone.

My eyes turned into dangerous slits, to which she was oblivious. I stepped backwards and let Tasha hug Dimitri.

Yep, that earlier feeling is definably gone.

"Tasha, it's been so long." He said with a smile, he didn't often use. Standing next to Tasha made me feel self-conscious.

I mean, look at her, I'm nothing compared to her, I'm just a regular girl, with regular brown hair and eyes, nothing special. But she, the black hair and blue eyes, that's pretty. Hold on, what am I saying? This woman will not ruin my confidence, and she will definably not ruin me and Dimitri.

"sooo, if everybody said hello, can we go back to the fact that Lissa isn't answering her phone and that she's not here?" this got everybody's attention back, but Tasha was apparently glued to Dimitri's side, and I couldn't let that be, now could I?

"Tasha sweety?" my voice and face innocent, but deep down – ok, not so deep down- I was up to no good, and Mason Eddie and Mia knew that.

"go upstairs and check your room will you? I mean, you're staying here right?" she nodded and left without Dimitri.

"Roza what's wrong?" he asked when he turned to me. Seriously, doesn't he have eyes? And he has 3 sisters for god's sake, he should understand, right?

Rolling my eyes, I went inside again and grabbed a phone, I had no idea who's phone, but it's a phone. I walked back to my duffle bag on the floor and swung it over my shoulder.

"rose?" Mia asked.

"I'm going to find her, with or without your help." I faced all of them and then Christian made an effort to do something useful.

"you go and search her, we'll search from here. You know her better than anybody else, right?" nodding, I turned back to the door and walked to my car. Before I could open the car door, Dimitri's hand took mine.

"let me come with you?" even though I was pissed at him and Tasha, I'll need him if something happened to liss. "yeah, fine. But I'm driving." Reluctantly he nodded and went to the passenger side.

Some minutes passed and it was silent in the car, except for my music playing. "Please tell me what's wrong? Is it because of Christina?"

I think I'd be willing to risk a cracked screen just to thrown my phone to Dimitri's head.

"Nope." I said and turned to music louder when I heard 'low' from sleeping with sirens. My fingers started drumming to the beat on the steering wheel and I started singing along very quietly. This song fitted perfectly with my mood right now.

In the distance I saw a McDonalds and I remembered I hadn't eaten in a day. I pulled over and stepped out.

"why are we stopping?" Dimitri asked when he cached up with me.

"I'm hungry, so I need food to stay alive." I explained before I ordered what I wanted. I got my food and Dimitri didn't get anything, we both sat down at a little table in the corner and I started eating.

When I was almost finished, I saw a light bulb go off in Dimitri's head. "Are you Jealous of Tasha?"

I really wanted to applaud right then and there. "yes, I'm jealous."

Why, he asked. "why? Because she's gorgeous and I'm, well, me." I shrugged while my fries looked like to most interesting thing ever.

"Roza…" he sighed as he changed seats and took me on his lap. I was so ashamed of my confession and letting Dimitri see the insecure side of me that I tried to hide in his chest, burring my head under his chin.

"me and Tasha are just old friends, nothing more. And I had no idea she was coming, otherwise I would've told you." I nodded, but still didn't look at him, I was being so stupid earlier. I should've just asked about her, maybe she's a really nice person.

"we should get going." I said after a while, still avoiding eye contact. We both walked to the car, and just as I was about to step inside, Dimitri caught my arm and swung me to his chest. He tilted my head up with his fingers and I looked him dead in the eye. In that second, he could've read books of what was going on in my mind, he took my head softly between his hands and kissed me with all the reassurance I needed. When we broke loose, I had a small smile on my face.

"let's go, I maybe know where Lissa is." Dimitri nodded and stepped in the drivers seat. I crossed my arms and sighed as he started laughing in my face.

"some boyfriend I have…" I grumbled, but I couldn't fight the smile on my face as I, too, entered the car. Riding shotgun, of course.

"where to?" Dimitri asked, because he obviously didn't know where Lissa could be.

"court." He looked questionably at me. "it's a store where Lissa worked, a spa. She spends a lot of time there." He nodded and took off, I gave him directions and in a matter of minutes, we arrived, but it was locked up.

"shit, I forgot. They have a break for a week at the end of every year" I kicked a nearby garbage can, making it fall over.

"do you have any idea where she could be?" Dimitri asked while his warm arms took me in an embrace. I shook my head, while I tried to think of something anything. Then I got an idea.

"I have an idea." I murmured a I pulled away and ran to the back to the building, where I knew there weren't any security camera's.

Dimitri follow and asked. "what kind if idea?" I had a mischievous tone in my voice while I spoke.

"A slightly illegal idea, but don't worry, the local police department owns me a favor so, we're safe. " shrugging, I climbed over a wall and landed softly on the bench from the spa. Dimitri landed not a minute later next to me.

"what are we looking for exactly?" I rolled my eyes, because I stayed quit, Dimitri spoke again. "you have no idea, do you?"

I shook my head "not really." I admitted sheepishly.

We both camped the whole spa out, but came up with nothing. I mean, how is that possible? A whole spa, where Lissa works and nothing that belongs to her. And I mean, it's Lissa we're talking about, In a giant Spa, for God's sake!

It was starting to get dark, while Dimitri and I were driving back, when Dimitri's phone rung. It was lying on the dashboard, so I was quicker to snatch it away and answer it.

"Belikov's phone, Rose speaking." I imitated a sweet receptionist and I heard a snort on the other end of the line as well as from Dimitri. I elbowed him, not too hard, and wated for the caller to answer.

"uh, yeah rose. I hacked into the security system of your apartment building and Lissa left two days ago, with an older man, in his 70's maybe 80's. he has grey hair with some black mixed in that. The doesn't look really healthy though." I nodded, then realizing he couldn't see me.

"yeah, that's probably uncle Victor. He's sick, but he's pulling through." This still didn't mean anything.

"we should just wait rose, maybe she's taking care about him and needs full concentration?" Christian is probably right, but what if she's really in trouble?

"fine, but if I haven't heard from her by next week, I'm setting in a whole SWAT team to find her. And I'm serious." He just hung up on me, that bastard! Huffing, I –almost– threw the phone back on the dashboard.


End file.
